His Reason
by Elle452
Summary: ...his Ace...his life...his love...his reason...Oneshot.


Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters portrayed in this work

A/N – This is just a little one shot I thought up about what could have happened in "Partings". Mild spoiler warning.

* * *

**His Reason**

Beebeep-beebeep-beebeep.

The incessant sound pierced the silence of the morning and pre-dawn twilight filtered through the window as Logan groaned and reached over to shut of the alarm. Slowly, he opened one eye and then the other, greeting the early hour with disdain. Decorations of red, white and blue dotted the walls and empty cups were scattered about; the night came rushing back to him. The party – the going away party. Today, he would leave for London and his "Huntzburger destiny would commence, no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, how long he had tried to postpone – here it was, his date with destiny.

Logan looked at the chocolate curls splayed on his chest and reached a hand to brush over them. Her breathing was steady, her hair soft and her warmth indescribable. He had purposely given himself a few extra moments this morning to ensure he had time to enjoy her – to watch her sleep, to memorize every detail about her. It would be a long time before he'd have the opportunity again.

Dried tears stained her pale cheeks and he knew she'd been crying. A pang went through him. He was the reason she was crying. Though she'd told him that she couldn't ask him to stay, he'd heard the hesitation in her answer, the wavering of her voice. Rory had wanted more than anything to utter the words "don't go" but she hadn't. And he loved her even more for it. She was trying to make it easier, easier for him to be alone and face the life he'd fought against for so long.

What hurt the most about leaving her, was the though of her being alone. Alone in this enormous apartment with nobody to come home to. Before they'd lived together, that was what he'd done – though she usually came home with him. But during their time apart, he'd come to hate being here alone, knowing she wouldn't be coming over.

Who would force her to take a break when she was on the brink of over exertion? Who would banter with her over the newspaper? Who would force her to rest when she was getting sick but she had work to do? Who would hold her at night? Who would take care of her? Who would love her?

He didn't know how to survive without her, without his Ace. She was his one, he was certain. He wanted to marry the sapphire-eyed, coffee addicted siren who had captured his heart and ingrained herself permantly in his thoughts. She made him want to be better, she motivated him, kept him moving, gave him a reason to get up and face the day.

Logan sighed and tried to shake himself out of the melancholic funk that had held him so firmly since he found out about London. Glancing at the clock, he realized that if he was going to make his plan, he'd better get up now. He rose slowly in an effort to leave Rory undisturbed until the last possible moment. His efforts were in vain.

"Logan?" Her voice as soft and slurry, still half asleep she responded to his moving away from her and lazily reached an arm out.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Ace." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her arm gently. She curled into him and snuggled under the covers,

"Stay with me." Sleep laced the question, he knew she wasn't fully conscious, fully aware of what she was saying. He kissed her face, this time her cheeks and her nose.

"I love you, Ace." She moaned gently in response.

"I love you, Logan." She nestled deeper, "Stay." The words escaped her lips as she let go of all consciousness and drifted back to sleep. He stared at her for a another minute, his eyes misty. He realized what he was about to do, what he was about to leave. And he couldn't do it. She was his Ace, his life, his everything. She was his reason to live. His reason to stay. Laying back down in the bed, he pulled her back against his chest and whispered into the dawn,

"I'm going to marry you, Rory Gilmore. I'm going to love you forever."

* * *

AN- Well, I hoped you liked it. I was very emotional when I wrote this piece so I apologize if it was too sappy.

Please R/R Elle

PS- I am working on a sequel to "For Her" as well as another piece based on the infamous Huntzburger dinner. These will be posted upon completion.


End file.
